In the arms of the angel
by Nina Bane
Summary: Desde que Kurt rompió con su último novio, no hace más que caer y caer en la más oscura depresión...Solo Sebastian puede sacarle de ahí. Drabble KB


_Spend all your time waiting__  
__For that second chance,__  
__For a break that would make it okay__  
__There's always some reason__  
__To feel not good enough,__  
__And it's hard, at the end of the day_

Kurt despertó sobresaltado, hundido en una cama demasiado grande para él, demasiado vacía. Acarició el lado vacío de la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada que aún conservaba el olor de Riker. Se levantó con una mueca al notar el mareo matutino. El olor del desayuno haciéndose en la cocina le golpeó como un viejo amigo que hacía mucho no conocía. Curioso, se acercó, aún desnudo, al lugar de donde venía el aroma, y observó desde el quicio de la puerta como un chico con el castaño que se afanaba cocinando. Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por sus labios.

_I need some distraction,__  
__Oh, beautiful release__  
__Memories seep from my veins__  
__Let me be empty,__  
__Oh, and weightless,__  
__And maybe i'll find some peace tonight_

El ojiverde dio una vuelta a las tortitas, canturreando por lo bajo mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo de su canto. Kurt se deslizó hasta la puerta de la cocina y le abrazó por detrás cuando este se acercó, sacándole una exclamación.

_In the arms of the angel,__  
__Fly away from here,__  
__From this dark, cold hotel room,__  
__And the endlessness that you feel__  
__You are pulled from the wreckage,__  
__Of your silent reverie__  
__You're in the arms of the angel,__  
__May you find some comfort here_

-Buenos días, bella durmiente…-rió Sebastian dándose la vuelta y besándole la frente. —Estas vistas alegran el día a cualquiera, Hummel.—deslizó la mirada, llena de lascivia, por el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt, que se ruborizó antes de salir corriendo a vestirse, balbuceando y dejando al chico riendo en la cocina sin dejar de preparar el desayuno.

_So the years went by__  
__I stayed the same__  
__But she began to drift away__  
__I was left alone__  
__Still i waited for the day__  
__When she'd say "i will always love you"_

Kurt regresó con Sebastian, ya vestido con unos pantalones negros ajustados y con una camiseta clara que se abrazaba perfectamente a su pecho, marcando sus músculos. Al ojiverde se le secó la boca al verle, mientras notaba sus pantalones más apretados. Dejó frente al ojiazul un plato con tortitas y sirope, junto con un mocca desnadato grande y caliente. Los ojos de Kurt le sonrieron en agradecimiento, sin dejar nunca el toque de tristeza que había ocupado durante semanas sus ojos y que solo desaparecía cuando Sebastian le cuidaba, o en las contadas veces que había accedido a acostarse con él. El ojiverde no pretendía aprovecharse, solo había notado como Kurt se relajaba en sus brazos, y la sonrisa del otro solo aparecía, real y brillante, después de sus encuentros sexuales.

_Lonely and forgotten__  
__Never thought she'd look my way__  
__She smiled at me and held me just like she use to do__  
__Like she loved me__  
__When she loved me__When somebody loved me__  
__Everything was beautiful__  
__Every hour spent together__  
__Lives wintin my heart__  
__When she loved me_

-Te prefiero desnudo, Hummel. —bromeó tomando un sorbo de su propia bebida sin dejar de escanear al chico frente a él, midiendo sus reacciones.

-Lo único en lo que piensas es en follarme, ¿Smythe?—murmuró molesto, jugando con la comida del plato.

_In the arms of the angel,__  
__Fly away from here,__  
__From this dark, cold hotel room,__  
__And the endlessness that you feel__  
__You are pulled from the wreckage,__  
__Of your silent reverie__  
__You're in the arms of the angel,__  
__May you find some comfort here_

Sebastian suspiró levantándose y cogiendo al chico para sentarlo en su regazo, ignorando las quejas y el sonrojo de este. Repartió besos por sus mejillas y cuello, rozando de vez en cuando los labios de Kurt, sonriendo cuando este comenzó a devolver los pequeños besos que dejaba en su boca.

-También pienso en besarte, en mimarte como al gatito que te crees que eres, pienso en abrazarte por las noches y consolarte cuando estés deprimido…No, Hummel, no ese tipo de consuelo, pequeño pervertido…Por supuesto también pienso en ese tipo de consuelo, sobre todo si te presentas desnudo en la cocina, eres toda una tentación…Pero, ante todo, en lo que más pienso es en hacerte el amor…Sí, oíste bien, el amor…-sonrió cuando los labios de Kurt, húmedos por las lágrimas debidas a su discurso, se encontraron contra los suyos.—Te amo, pequeño idiota…

_You're in the arms of the angel,__  
__May you find some comfort here._


End file.
